


To you, 2,000 Years Ago

by FireGire96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Character, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, Major Character Undeath, Spoilers, Time Travel, Triggers, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Sasha found herself bleeding out minutes ago on that ship. She was going to return home and meet her father again... But now here she was. Back in the training corps, being yelled at by Commander Keiths again...ORWhat would happen if Sasha, instead of going to the after life, wakes up back to the time she was in the 104th Training Corps?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Past Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, past Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. I'm going to miss you

Just a second ago, Sasha Blouse’s mouth was full of anticipated saliva.

She blamed the excitement for the food she would eat when she got back home. Especially when she thought about all the types of food she has yet to try. She could just imagine tasting meat she’s never heard of, drinking beverages she’s never heard of without thinking of the consequences and all the sweets she could devour. But now? That wasn’t the case.

Instead, her mouth was beginning to bubble as an unknown substance began to erupt from her lungs. It tasted like. Metal? The texture and the taste was enough to make her want to squirm on the ground. And she would if she had the strength to do so. Unfortunately, she didn’t. So she just had to let this substance linger in her mouth as it slowly flooded from her body. Was this the same liquid that was spilling from her abdomen as well?...

Wait a minute. Was that blood? Oh yeah…

She was bleeding out. No wonder it tasted so bad. She would have been laughing right now if it didn’t hurt to inhale and exhale air…

Her hearing was playing tricks on her. One moment she could hear wrestling of clothes and flesh pounding on flesh. The next, she could only hear a buzz. It didn’t help that the volume of the activity outside of her tunnel vision would be so unbearable to withstand. What was happening?

“Sasha! Hey,” She heard someone screaming to her. Her eyes slowly trailed upwards to find Connie Springer, either yelling too loudly at him or was too close to her. Either way, unlike the many times he’s spoken to her, his voice was served to make her annoyed at how loud it was. “Speak to me! Please!”

“Quiet down,” She muscled up the energy to croaked through her fleeting sight. Damn. It was becoming harder and harder to withstand the taste in her mouth. Blood had to be her least favorite thing to eat, and she would definitely keep a mental note about it. She was starting to become so weak, and she didn’t know if it was because she hadn’t eaten yet or because her blood was trying so hard to escape from her. It was enough to make her ask softly, “Is the food ready yet?”

“Just hold on,” Connie continued to scream at her. “We’re almost at the Island, just hold on!”

Was it her… Or was it getting. Darker? She couldn’t see anything anymore. Her sense of touch and smell was gone too. And now her taste buds were inactive. That was unfortunate. She was positive she could have smelled her favorite food approaching her just a second ago. She could feel its warmth on her tongue and the texture dance with her mouth lovingly. In the end, she just wanted to eat the perfect cut of

“Meat…”

* * *

“Meat,” Sasha yelled out loud as she beamed upwards full of adrenaline. She expected to find herself on the airship. Or at least back on the island in a semi comfortable bunk bed. But no. She was somewhere she’s never seen before in her entire life. There were small balls of gas surrounding her in the sky accompanied by streams of light following quickly behind them. It served as eye candy to the brunette who awed in silence at their presence. However, it was only for a split second as the pain on her upper body returned.

The female hissed under her breath at the recurring sting before she felt a hand push her back down gently. It was small, somewhat feminine. The touch, even if it was reciprocated, made the Blouse look up to find a young girl tending to her wounds with. Sand? Her presence suddenly made the older female fearful, but also grateful. To add, the female eventually spoke to ask her quest in an angelic voice, “Are you okay? How did you get here?”

That voice. It was so familiar… Was it. “Historia,” Sasha questioned, making the young girl shake her head in confusion as she continued to treat her body. “I don’t know who that is, but I don’t think I’m her. Can you please tell me how you were able to get here? I don’t sense you’re a titan.”

“Sense that I’m a titan,” The brunette questioned as her eyes glanced down at the source of the girl’s attention. “Wait. Are you a titan? Are you. Gonna eat me?!”

“Of course not,” The girl replied quietly. “Can you please stop moving around? I’m not done tending to your injury.” There was a moment of silence until she continued questionably, “Were you shot?”

“Uh, yeah,” The brunette answered, her cheerful voice full of life becoming soft at the realization of what concurred before she got here.

“I don’t understand guns,” The girl responded with a weak smile. “They look so scary. And the sound makes me jump. I remember when humanity first made guns because of Mr. Kruger, it looked like humans would have so much fun using them and I always wondered how when it would do this to them.” She pointed to Sasha’s wound, which was now completely filled with sand.

“Yeah, me neither,” The brown haired girl agreed through a crooked smile, trying so hard to ignore her nervous beads of sweat falling down her forehead. She seriously started to question why she was talking to this girl as if she was reuniting with an old friend. Regardless if it was weird or not, she knew one thing was for sure; This girl had a pleasant air about her. And if speaking to her would keep the girl’s mind in a sane state, she was perfectly okay with having a conversation with her. “I mean. Any weapon is good or bad, but I feel guns are bad, you know? I kind of hate how I had to use one myself.”

“You used a gun,” The girl questioned, making Sasha confused on if the question was coming from a source of excitement or concern. “How could you?!”

“Trust me, I didn’t want to,” Sasha argued as she wailed her hands around in defense. “But I had no choice! Eren, my comrade, agreed with Levi, my leader, that we should upgrade on weapons if we want to win the war! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” The girl promised her quietly, her face saying otherwise with a sour expression. “I just get upset at the thought of guns. They remind me too much of spears…”

“You hate spears,” The brunette questioned, earning a nod from her ‘new friend’. “Yeah, spears can be pretty annoying. I tried using one once and it was a pain in the neck.”

“Sasha,” The girl scolded, earning a scowl from the other female before her. How did she know her name? The action really made the older female become fearful of what was happening now. It made her question everything at lightning speed. How did she get here? What was here? Where was here?! And who was this little girl who knew her name?! “Oh! I’m sorry,” the girl apologized eventually. “I just sense your name is Sasha. Sasha Blouse.”

“Sense? That is my name,” Sasha stuttered in fear. “My name is Sasha Blouse. Um, what is your name by the way? And where am I?”

“Oh! My name is Ymir Fritz. And um… I don’t really know how to answer that question,” Ymir finally answered as she began to get up, helping her guest up to her feet as well. “I just know that if you are here, then… You’re probably dead like me.”

“Dead,” Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs in disbelief. Then again, that wasn’t as far fetched as she thought. She was shot by that young girl and left to bleed out while her and her friends were about to head home. “Oh. So this is like. That place Onyankopon spoke about. Heaven? Or Hell?”

“Um, I don’t think it is either of those places,” Ymir answered softly in confusion before touching the female’s face before her that was filled with horror and concern. “You don’t belong here, Sasha. This place is only made for those who are connected to me personally. And not only are you a human, but I don’t know you at all. Which means… Maybe I should eat you.”

“Eat me?! Don’t eat me,” Sasha exclaimed, pulling away from Ymir as fast as she could only to fall on her butt in the sand. As she tried her best to crawl to any safe haven she could find in the burden wasteland, she continued to inform her, “I’m not tasty. I don’t even have a lot of meat on me!”

“Please calm down,” Ymir yelled back in frustration. “I have no intention to eat you! If I did, then why would I heal your wound?!” Both pairs of eyes fell once more onto the presence of the bullet hole in Sasha. That is, they would if it was still there. But when they looked down, there was nothing. Just a small hole in the female’s leather like suit. The sight caused the brunette to scream in delight as she got back to her feet. How could sand do that much to a wound? It had to be impossible, right?! “See? It’s okay. I would never eat you. You’re too nice… Instead, I want to help you get out of here.”

“You’ll help me leave,” She asked happily, her eyes gleaming at the idea of someone helping her get back home. Ymir nodded at her words before going once more towards the female to touch her cheeks carefully. The embrace made the brunette’s smile deplete immediately into a frown. Her cheeks heated up quite a bit as her eyes connected with the woman before her. Suddenly, she could feel their foreheads press against each other. Was this part of the way to get out of here, she questioned mentally. Or was she coming onto her?

“I like you, Sasha,” The light haired girl admitted in a whisper. “You don’t deserve to die just yet. So please. Promise me you’ll stop this war. I just want this war to end already.”

“This war,” Sasha questioned, not understanding what she was referring to.

“Just promise me you will. And that you won’t use a gun! Or a spear! Okay?”

Just as the brunette was about to answer her, her sight started to act up again. The dimmed lit area started to become engulfed in a bright light, stealing her vision. As she spoke, she could tell it was beginning to steal her voice as well. Then her hearing began to flee as well! She didn’t know what was going on! Was she going to Heaven? To Hell? She had to know! She wanted to know before she disappeared! “I-... Ymir. I don’t know what’s going on, but I promise I will! But you have to tell me before you leave, where am I going?! Please tell me, Ymir! Please!!”

“Don’t worry, Sasha,” She heard faintly from her ‘friend’ before everything had become white…

…

_“You’re going back home…”_


	2. Rerun

…

Sasha’s vision was finally coming back after what felt like an eternity. The first shade of color she found was black, in the form of a mysterious figure standing before her. It was faint, but she could tell the individual was approaching her slowly but surely. The figure stood out like a sore thumb around the messy blend of arctic blue and snow white, making the dark monster come as more menacing as it was supposed to be.

Was it death? Was she finally reaching heaven? Hell? And why was the afterlife so blinding?

Fortunately, her answer would be answered momentarily. Unfortunately? It would be sent at a volume she still wasn’t used to.

Emerging from the shadows like a finished painting, an older man dived into her face to scream out loud, “You’re officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you?!” Wait a minute. That voice. That face…

Sasha couldn’t help but let her eyes adjust fully to find a familiar face standing before her. The man had those eyes fueled by pure rage hidden within a shade of chocolate brown eyes with the signature bald head to match. Either Sasha’s eyes were playing tricks on her.

Or Commander Keith Sadies, a dead man, was standing right in front of her.

The younger female, now standing before her past commander, couldn’t help but scream at the top of her lungs in shock. That is, she would, if she wasn’t so shocked to her core that her voice was only released in a whisper. “C-Commander Keith? Am I… Am I dead?” The question caused the man to lung at the girl at lightning speed. Due to being bathed in confusion and fear, she thought the commander would hurt her. However, he subverted her expectations, grabbing at the item that was hiding in her hand;

A potato?

How did she get her hands on that? When did she get her hands on that?! And why was Commander Keith standing before her like a mad man!? There were so many questions on her mind as the man placed the small potato in his pocket angrily. “You’re going to be dead in a second if you don’t tell me who you are, cadet,” He growled through gritted teeth. Hearing his statement caused Sasha to be taken aback… Did he call her cadet? Now that he mentioned it, this was starting to feel a little too familiar to her.

Light brown eyes escaped the gaze of the dark brown ones before her to glance downwards. Dirt. More dirt. And a familiar uniform? She found herself dressed in a gray long sleeve dress shirt and khaki pants to match brown boots. To match, she also possessed a key component that set her mind into high gear;

A small brown jacket possessing the 104th Training Corps emblem.

Her eyes dilated from the horrific realization of what was happening before her as Keith spoke once more as loud as he could. “What is your name, cadet?!”

Sasha’s eyes finally glanced upwards to choke on her next words, “If you’re here, then that means I’m dead, right?”

“What stupid shit are you spouting,” The bald man questioned, a fuse beginning to ignite on his patience.

“I’m asking if this is the afterlife Onyankopon told me about,” She gulped, her voice still as soft as a feather. “I mean, you are dead anyway and so am I.”

… In a matter of seconds, silence had filled the air around Sasha and the commander, not noticing that all eyes had fallen onto them. A sweat fell onto the girl’s brow, trying so hard to read the older man’s facial expression. She was pretty sure it was a thin line between stoic and flabbergasted. After spending an eternity in petrifying nothingness, Sasha’s eyes went back to wandering around the area. Her eyes could only scan for less than five seconds. Those five seconds were enough to help her realize what was going on.

Right in front of her, she found her best friend, standing in utter confusion from what was unraveling. Her best friend, Connie Springer. And man, did he look so young! Unlike the last time they were together, his gray hair was so short she was sure she would see his scalp if she was close enough. It also didn’t help that he had that baby face she knew and loved again!

Sasha felt her heart begin to race at the sight of his face again, wanting so bad to rush to his side and throw him in a bear hug. However, as she had found her feet moving on their own, they and her whole body were stopped by the hard press of Shadis’ hand towards her collarbone. Pain had become slightly apparent at the touch, feeling her previous commander’s fingers hesitate to wrap themselves desperately around her neck. Under his terrifying touch, Sasha heard Keith whisper in pure rage, “What is your name?”

“S-Sasha Blouse,” Sasha answered, a glimmer of her cheerfulness returning slowly but surely. “I’m from Dauper Village. Don’t you remember?” Upon answering the commander, the young cadet found the masculine hand retreating from her collarbone to fall back to the owner’s side slowly.

As the silence began to subdue, the man finally spoke once more almost in a whisper. “Listen here, Sasha Blouse. You have a lot of balls pulling these stunts. First you have the audacity to eat that potato in front of me, then you begin to speak in tongues like some nomad. And to add the cherry to a shitty cake, you tell me that I’m dead…” In a matter of seconds, the brunette felt her body begin to launch in the air. She had found the man before her holding her hostage in his hand once more, more authority displayed in his actions and his glare. Even if she had missed Shadis, Sasha took a mental note; She missed him, but she didn’t miss his ‘tough love’. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Sasha Blouse?”

The young cadet, her soul almost frozen in fear, replied in a stutter, “I’m your old student, remember? You taught me, Connie and everyone else…”

The two individuals maintained intense eye contact, battling one another with clashing ideologies with nonverbal language. However, it was evident it was a one sided match, with the cadet shivering under the man’s aggressive hold. All eyes had fallen on them until Shadis yelled loud enough that the heavens could hear his anger, “Either the heat shriveled up the lack of brains you have or you are the biggest dumbass I’ve ever met! You’re going to run until you drop! And since you clearly love food so much, you can starve for the next week. Do I make myself clear?”

Keith’s order prompted Sasha to nod as quick and as hard as her head would let her. In a matter of seconds, her body found itself returning to Earth, slamming butt first into the dirt below… Wait.

Why did this all feel and sound so familiar to her? It was as if she had been in this specific situation before, words and all. It didn’t help her at all when she started to calculate exactly what was bothering her; She was back in her old uniform, Commander Keith was ripping her a new one and Connie looked like an overgrown baby. If this was the afterlife, then she had to admit it, the place was absolutely weird. To remind her so much of the good ol days back in the Training Corps was nothing like Onyankopon promised it would be.

“I-I’ll run,” Sasha finally spoke again, ignoring the knot that was present in her throat with every word that escaped from it. “But I don’t see the point.” Leaving the bald man once more in a state of bewilderment, the brunette began to jog away from him to start her laps.

At least, she was initially going to until her brown eyes fell onto her best friend, causing her to change course to stand before him. If he was here, that means he died, didn’t he? That thought did break her a bit, but the pain easily subdued at the idea that her and the boy could accompany each other in this peculiar place, right? Standing now in front of him, Sasha greeted as loud as she could “Connie! What’s the chances of us meeting up again so soon?!” The girl instantly threw the boy into a bone crushing hug, honestly just happy that they returned to each other again. Even if the circumstances were not ideal.

Connie on the other hand?

The teenage boy struggled in the hold, wiggling his body as hard as he could in hopes of escaping the mysterious girl’s hug. “Hey, let go of me, potato girl,” He scowled, finally escaping her affectionate hold with a rough shove, launching his ‘friend’ back on the ground. “Why the hell are you acting like you know me?”

Seconds of confusion and hurt passed before the brunette got back on her feet to respond at the volume of a mouse, “What was that for? I know you’re scared, but that’s not an excuse to treat your best friend like chop liver.”

“We are not best friends! How can I be friends with anyone right now, especially some weird girl like you?!’

“I’m not weird,” Sasha mumbled mainly to herself, watching the gray haired male begin to ignore her and face front once more. He didn’t know it, but his words were strong enough to make the brunette tear up slightly, feeling some stray tears begin to explore down her face. “I'm your friend, remember? We helped each other take down the Armored Titan and the Collosal Titan.”

“Oh really,” Connie scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief at the bullshit sprouting from the girl’s mouth. “If that’s so, then why don’t I remember stopping the fall of Shiganshina? Oh wait. It’s because I didn’t! Look, if you’re gonna have your head up your ass, I suggest you go home before you die for no reason.” With his final words, he decided to dedicate the rest of his time on that field to making Sasha transparent and listen to any orders given by his commander. Through Keiths’ lecture, the female teenager’s mouth opened and closed in patterns, looking for the right words to exchange with her ‘friend’, but failing entirely. In defeat, the brown haired girl got a head start on her laps, running past familiar faces and allies that stared at her as if she was a threat. A titan…

What the hell was going on, she questioned through pants that threatened to cease her thoughts, but failed. The only reason why Connie would be so rude to her was if he found her eating his food again or she said something really mean. However, she didn’t do any of the sort. Actually, she considered her words to be nice! So why was this happening? After running around, she couldn’t help but stop suddenly, her brain’s gears beginning to turn…

In a matter of seconds, Sasha jogged her way towards another familiar face now leaving the assembly. A blonde haired female with the smallest body out of all of her fellow cadets. Her first proclaimed best friend;

Historia Reiss, or previously acknowledged as Krista Lenz.

Now face to face with the blonde female, Sasha struggled to ask verbally through distressful pants, “Hey. Historia. How did you get here? What’s going on-.”

“What did you call me,” The shorter female questioned, a lick of unfamiliar venom hidden on her tongue with every word. “My name is Krista.” The correction had further confused the brunette, who twisted her head slightly in bewilderment before addressing her once more,

“No it’s not. Your name is Historia. You told me that, remember?”

“I never told anyone my name! So how do you know that,” Historia questioned once more, her voice now laced with a dash of fear and enragement. Her usual soft ocean blue eyes had sharpened accompanied with clenched hands trying to suppress the horror that now quaked in her heart.

Unfortunately, this had become harder for her, and eventually Sasha, when the brown haired female asked, frozen in place, “Historia… What’s today?” There was tension in the air that lingered with the unexpected silence for an eternity. That is, until the Historia finally answered the following and other questions that shook Sasha to her core. It served as a blessing she was finally heard. But also a warning of what was to come…

_ “Today is March the 15th. Of 845 of course…” _


End file.
